


You'll Need a Miracle

by roxashasboxers



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Abduction, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asphyxiation, Dark!Charles makes a brief appearance, Forced Suicide, Gen, Hurt!Alex, Kidnapping, M/M, Mild Gore, Mild Mutilation, Mind Control, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Protective Mutant Dads, Psychic Violence, References to the holocaust, Temporary Character Death, Torture, Violence, X-Men First Class Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-03
Updated: 2011-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-09 08:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxashasboxers/pseuds/roxashasboxers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a prompt on the X-Men: First Class Kink Meme: Instead of killing Darwin, Shaw takes Alex with him when they leave the CIA facility and shows Alex exactly what happens to people who are against him. Azazel and Riptide can be in on the torture as well. Bonus for pissed off and protective Erik and Charles rescuing him. </p><p>This does stray from the prompt quite a bit, as Shaw doesn't have much direct contact with Alex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Need a Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> According to my head-canon, Alex is nineteen. So yeah, no underage here. And I swear it has a happy ending. It just... it takes a while, okay?
> 
> Title taken from the song "Harder to Breathe" by Maroon 5.

 

"Protecting your fellow mutants? That's a noble gesture." Shaw taunts, rolling his shoulders as Alex's energy settles within him. He smiles, "Feels good."

Although Alex is shocked that this man just absorbed his blasts, he doesn't miss Shaw's arm lifting and it certainly doesn't stop him from rushing forward and planting himself in front of Darwin.

The hit makes contact with his cheek and Alex is immediately floored. He's never been hit that hard before, not even in prison. There's a rush of colors and sounds above him, chaos that he can't sort out and he thinks he hears his name in the mix, but he can't be sure. He lays there, eyes slipping shut and everything gets dark, darker, and whatever is being said blurs into silence.

 

* * *

 

 

Alex comes to slowly. His head is still spinning and he has no idea if he's alone so he doesn't move, choosing instead to gather as much information about his current predicament as possible before he makes any plans.

"Don't bother." A female voice says, and Alex hears the click-clack of heels as she crosses the room, stopping right by his head, "I already know you're awake."

Alex stays down, partially because he thinks she might be bluffing and also because he doubts he could pick up his head right now without throwing up. Another, heavier set of footsteps crosses the room and Alex can't stop himself from wincing at the vibrations coming from the floor.

"He's awake? Splendid." A familiar voice that Alex can't quite place says. He isn't able to dwell on possible acquaintances for long though, as he's being lifted and the entire world tips to the side, lurching right along with Alex's stomach.

"Emma?"

Then it's dark again.

 

* * *

 

 

Alex wakes up with perfect clarity this time. His eyes instantly snap open and it's like he hadn't even been sleepy. For a moment, he's actually pleased.

Then he realizes he can't move his hands.

Alex eyes dart around as his breathing picks up, but all he can see is white. White walls, white ceiling, and he can't see the floor because he's up too high - on a table? - but he's willing to bet it's white too. He almost doesn't notice the woman leaning against one of the walls.

She's blond, and Alex is sure she'd be pretty if not for the scowl she wears, the one he bets is permanent on her flawless face. She pushes away from the wall after a moment and stalks over to him, heels loud on the floor like a warning.

"Your gift will be useful to us." She says, leaning over him, and Alex feels his jaw tighten.

"Like I'd ever help you." He snaps.

She smiles, but it's not a comfort, more like a threat and her teeth aren't sharp like Erik's but her words most definitely are, "You will."

Her face suddenly goes blank and Alex screams as he's instantly surrounded by flames and falling, falling so fast and being jerked up and carried with the wind. The memory lasts a brief moment before he's again in the white room, gasping for air. Alex stares at the woman and her toxic beauty, and he can no longer compare her ice to the steel of Erik.

She turns away with a smirk.

A second set of footsteps enters the room and Alex tilts his head back to see Shaw walking his way, a pleasant smile on his face that makes Alex's skin crawl. He tries to curl his fingers into fists but they won't cooperate and he glances down to see his arms lying limp at his sides. His legs are equally still.

Shaw stops on the opposite side of him from Emma and looks down at Alex fondly, "That was quite an impressive trick you pulled back there. Shame you chose to fight against us. Sure you don't want to switch sides?"

Alex glares up at the man and spits. It's a childish move, but seeing the smile slip from Shaw's face is incredibly satisfying.

Shaw wipes at his chin stiffly, "Well... Let's see if we can't change your mind."

He turns and walks away, calling out over his shoulder, "Try not to have too much fun, Emma. Azazel will be in shortly."

The doors close with a grim finality.

 

* * *

 

 

True to Shaw's words, Azazel appears in a whisp of red smoke within moments. Emma greets him with a nod, which the demon returns before approaching Alex. Its tail reaches out and wraps around his wrist, jerking him up into a sitting position. Alex's eyes narrow in anger at the rough treatment but Azazel ignores him, releasing Alex's arm and allowing Emma's control to keep the teen in place. He raises a clawed hand and Alex's glare intensifies as Azazel reaches out and rips his sleeve from shoulder to wrist. His jacket falls away when the demon delivers the same treatment to the other side.

Azazel wraps a hand around the back of Alex's neck and yanks him from the table with such force that Alex nearly falls. The demon's whip-like tail catches him before he can smash into the ground. When the boy is steady, Azazel releases him and circles once, admiring.

He stops in front of Alex and reaches out to grip his chin, claws scraping vulnerable flesh and Alex's muscles twitch as he strains against Emma's control. Azazel tightens his grip, "Be still or I may break your jaw."

Alex freezes, though he continues to glare as the red man turns his head to one side and then the other before stepping back, satisfied. His tail snaps through the air behind him and he looks to Emma, "He's strong."

Emma agrees, "Quite."

"Breaking him will not be easy." Azazel confesses and Alex feels a surge of victory. It fades into rage when the demon smirks, "However, I imagine it will be most enjoyable."

Azazel's tail reaches out and strokes down Alex's face and neck, dancing a path down his chest and hip before backtracking and sneaking under his shirt. It's tip grazes his skin and the shallow scratch burns like hot water on hands almost numb with cold.

Azazel's tail suddenly jerks forward, slicing Alex's shirt. The blond desperately tries to back away as his jeans suffer the same fate. His body doesn't budge and he can hear Emma laughing behind him. Azazel grins right along.

Alex keeps his eyes open as his two tormentors circle and doesn't dare blink when they again return to their original positions; Azazel before him and Emma behind.

Azazel's tail sneaks forward again, coiling around Alex's neck loosely. His breathing quickens in anticipation but the grip doesn't tighten. Instead, the knifed tip of Azazel's tail snakes up his chin and brushes his lips. Crisp blue eyes follow the movement and Alex feels like he's being appraised.

Azazel's teeth flash in a devil's smile and Alex gasps as the tip of his tail forces it's way past his lips, drawing blood. The blade-like appendage explores his mouth, forcing Alex's jaw open with it's girth. Alex breathes through his nose, aware that the slightest touch could shred the inside of his cheeks. Azazel's eyes are on him and Alex watches as they darken.

Alex nearly falls to his knees in relief when the tail retreats. He is unable to do more than snap his mouth shut.

"He's kind of pretty." Emma says and Alex doesn't like not being able to see her, but he's too terrified to turn his back on Azazel, and the red man's tail is still wrapped around his neck, keeping him in place.

Emma steps forward and presses herself against Alex's back and meets Azazel's eyes over his shoulder. "Bet you're just _dying_ to tear him apart." She purrs, and Alex feels her gaze shift to him, her lips curling up. He jerks away from her touch and Azazel's tail instantly tightens in retaliation. Emma laughs, stepping away.

Azazel pulls his tail in and Alex stumbles forward, soon finding himself pressed against the demon. It leers at him, eyes darting to Emma and back, "Oh, I am."

Alex swallows the lump in his throat, small shivers rushing up his spine and continuing on until he feels the skin at his temples tingle in an oddly familiar sensation. The feeling increases in intensity at a rapid pace, evolving from bristling to stabbing and he cries out once before it stops.

He blinks the world black for a moment and when he opens his eyes, Alex no longer possesses what little control he'd had. He watches his hands slide up Azazel's belly and unbutton his jacket with dexterity he doesn't possess. He tries to stop, to pull away, to say something but his lips are sealed shut and his fingers continue to move.

"He's quite eager, isn't he?" Azazel teases, a knowing look passing from him to Emma.

"Very." She answers and Alex's hands push the fabric from Azazel's shoulders before continuing along the scarred body, skin blistering against the heat. Emma watches with crossed arms and a calm countenance.

Alex screams with rage in his mind, desperately fighting against telepathic bonds only to have them tighten. The tremors running through his arms decrease before his eyes and his facial expression shifts into a twisted grin. Emma's laughter rings loud in his head and he feels his throat tingle as his body echoes it.

 

* * *

  

As they come within sight of the CIA headquarters, Charles' heart stutters. Erik and Moira both pick up on his sudden change in mood, "Charles?"

Charles shakes his head and slams on the gas, "They've been attacked."

 

* * *

 

Emma sidles up against Alex's back and strokes her hands down his arms, covering his hands where they rest on Azazel's pants with her own. There's a flash of red and then they are suddenly somewhere else. Alex's ears pop and he's sure they must be underwater.

Azazel's claws slice through his briefs.

 

* * *

 

 Charles sprints from the car, calling out for Raven. They embrace briefly and Charles looks to the other students, "We've made arrangements for you to be taken home immediately."

Sean is the first to answer. "We're not going home." He says flatly.

Charles frowns, "What?"

Darwin looks up, stoned-faced, "They took Alex."

Charles flinches, the absence registering now that he's confirmed Raven's safety. Still, "All the more reason for you to leave. This is over."

"Alex is gone, Charles." Raven says, voice grave, "And who knows what they want him for?"

Angel looks up through teary eyes, "I'm sorry. I thought-"

Raven cuts her off, "It's not your fault. He took a stupid risk."

"A stupid risk that probably saved my life." Darwin snaps, standing up. Raven looks down, chastised and Darwin immediately apologizes, placing a comforting hand on the blonde's shoulder. He looks up at Charles, "We have to get him back."

"And we will." Erik says, sending all eyes in his direction.

"Erik, a word please." Charles requests, stepping away. Erik follows.

"They're just kids. I refuse to endanger them further." Charles says when they're out of earshot.

"They aren't going to leave until they know Alex is safe." Erik argues.

Charles meets his stare for a moment before glancing over his shoulder at the younger mutants. Angel and Sean are both watching him silently, Hank looking anxious a few feet away. Darwin has one arm wrapped tight around Raven's shoulders, and both of them are staring up with pleading eyes.

Charles looks back at Erik, "We'll get him back."

Everyone nods.

"We can't stay here." Hank says suddenly, "Even if they reopen the department it's not safe. We've got nowhere to go."

Charles locks eyes with Raven, "Yes, we do."

 

* * *

 

Alex's hands strip Azazel in seconds. As the last piece of clothing falls away, the demon shoves Alex down onto a plush white couch. He grunts, body possessed and unable to fight. Azazel grins, "Prepare yourself."

Alex's breath catches. He is unable to do anything but part his lips when his hand raises at Emma's command. His fingers reach inside his mouth and drag across his tongue, thrusting past his lips and they're shiny with spit when he finally pulls them free.

Alex swallows hard, fear edging into his mind as his hand moves down, down, and stops for a moment, just long enough for his anxiety to peak and then he feels pressure as one finger slides in.

Alex exhales as the finger slides deeper, sticky but not quite slick and it burns, too fast and too dry. His other hand spreads his cheeks, putting his body on display and he feels them staring at him and his stomach turns.

Alex closes his eyes tight. He tries to block out what's happening but his mind is locked in the present, escape impossible with Emma clouding his every thought with darkness and ice.

He keens as he is forced to add another finger, body jerking in protest. The two digits split, spreading him wide, and come together before parting again. His insides burn with each stretch and Alex can't help the hot tears behind his eyelids or the sounds passing his lips. He is completely at their mercy.

 _Fuck you. You're not helpless. You can't just give up!_ He chides himself the second the thought forms, _That's not you. You're Alex motherfucking Summers and you are a_ fighter _. So suck it up, stop crying like a little bitch, and don't you dare let them break you!_

Alex blinks away the wetness. He doesn't let his eyes close again. Instead, he glares at his captors, heat building in his chest and a growl in his throat. His skin burns hot and he's about to snap, to release, when he suddenly feels his power dying down again.

 _Nice try._ Emma echoes in his head and Alex's fingers pull free. She rolls her eyes, "You really aren't the brightest. Did you honestly believe I would let you blast us? The only reason you can even think right now is because I'm allowing it."

She runs a hand through his hair roughly, "You're just so pretty when you break."

Alex's lip curls up into a snarl and she tugs sharply on his hair before stepping back.

The demon moves into her place and Alex's heart speeds up in panic. He tries to flee, to fight, to do anything but just sit there as the red man flips him around and spreads his thighs wide, a claw trailing down his spine.

Alex bites his lip hard, waiting, and he can't hold back his cries when he's finally entered. His body burns, splitting in two and his muscles shudder in protest. He chokes back a wail, neck stretching out as he tries to get away. There's another push and this time his mouth opens in a breathless scream, fire and blood between his legs and his voice raises, louder and louder and breaks.

He drops his head forward, jaw cramping as he bites down. Each wave of pain punches sharp breaths out of his body and past his teeth. He's babbling, mind moving faster than his mouth and his words don't make any sense outside of this pain-induced haze, but they're all he can cling to as he feels his skin tear.

He cries out for mercy, for Charles and Erik and a savior. He cries out for God, for the grace he's never felt worthy of believing in. He cries out for darkness, for sleep or death, either escape.

And then he just cries.

Azazel jabs deep into his body and Alex falls forward with a grunt. He opens his eyes to see they're somewhere else, cold tile on his knees and the front of his shoulders, his arms twisting back in the painful embrace of Azazel's tail. The skin of his wrists burns and Alex can feel blisters forming almost instantly. They pop and ooze with every tug and his shoulders spasm under the strain.

Emma appears in front of him, her heel in his line of vision, so white and perfect and wrongwrongwrong. She reaches down to lay a delicate hand on his neck and he feels her nails bite into his skin. She walks past, hand still tangled in his hair and Alex's body is forced to follow. His breath catches when she releases him, letting him fall back against Azazel's chest. He cries out as he comes skin-to-skin with the other mutant, flesh stinging like he's being doused with acid. He tries to jump away but the grip on his arms only tightens. Emma places a hand on his chest to hold him down, her cold body pressed tight against his side.

His legs shift against his will, feet planting themselves on the floor and knees bent too far. They lift and drop, his body fucking back onto Azazel. _No! Please, no!_

Alex hears himself groan, his belly aching with every fall. His hands twist desperately as Emma latches onto his vocal chords, "Fuck me harder!"

"Would you look at that..." Emma muses, lips splitting into a taunting grin, "He likes it."

Alex shakes his head and tries to yell his denial, but all that comes out is a strangled scream and his legs won't stop moving. Tears are falling rapidly down his cheeks and his mind is suddenly overwhelmed with pleasure. He tries to glare at Emma, but his eyes roll back in bliss and his head falls onto her shoulder. She strokes his chest and Alex moans words that aren't his own, " _Fuck._ Don't stop!"

A perfectly manicured hand toys with his nipples, pinching hard and his body leans into the touch. Emma tsks, hand running down his belly to grip his member, which hardens fully at the false caress. He chokes on a sob that is caught deep in his throat, the word 'no' unable to leave his mouth, replaced by "Please" and "More" and Yes". His skin crawls where Emma's hand touches him.

The telepath sighs sadly, "This is just disappointing. Imagine how Daddy's gonna feel when he finds out what a pathetic little _slut_ his boy is."

Alex squeezes his eyes shut, refusing to believe his body is reacting, but he finds himself arching into each of her strokes, still forcing himself down onto Azazel, panting desperately, mouth hanging open, " _Oh!_ "

The teleporter chuckles, "Which one?"

Emma fakes surprise, "Oh, that's right! I'd forgotten about Erik. Odd isn't it, that neither he nor that telepath friend of his has come to your rescue. I was under the impression that they were both quite powerful."

Alex's breath comes out in angry huffs and he tries desperately to speak. _Shut up!_ _They're coming! (They have to.) They won't leave me here! (They can't.)_

Emma's hand continues to jerk him, the other running over Alex's chest. She licks his ear and whispers darkly, "What does that tell you?"

Alex groans and turns his face away from her. One of Azazel's hands instantly snaps to his neck, forcing his head back where it was at the risk of being decapitated and Alex settles for glaring at Emma.

She smiles, "They don't care about you."

Alex feels a rush of rage and uses all of his will power on a single sentence, "Fu-fuck you!"

His mouth instantly snaps shut at her command but he doesn't miss the anger in her eyes. He'll go down fighting. Degraded and used, insides nearly rubbed raw with the incessant pounding of Azazel's fire-hot dick, but he won't be so pathetic as to give up. No matter what they do, he'll keep fighting.

_You can't break me!_

His throat trembles but no sound is made as Emma nibbles on his ear, "You just keep telling yourself that, sweetie."

Azazel's tail uncoils from Alex's wrists and the boy's arms drop to hang limp at his sides. His fingers twitch in protest as the tail trails down his body. Its tip leaves welts across his chest and belly, the red lines smoking unnaturally. Alex's jaw clenches in pain, unable to do anything but watch as designs are burnt into his skin.

"It's not often we come across a blank canvas with a past." Azazel muses, eyes intent on his art while Alex unwillingly writhes in his lap, "You are quite special, indeed."

The blade-like extremity switches direction, cutting deep across Alex's hip. It burns, blood pooling on his skin for a moment before the skin is blackened, wound seared shut.

"Let him speak." The demon orders calmly, trailing his claws through the fresh blood and adding additional gashes. Alex's vocal cords are immediately released from Emma's control, but he bites back his pain, barely emitting more than a whimper. Azazel smirks and Alex screams out as claws press into his hip and reopen the cauterized wound, blood spilling over his thighs.

_Don't give in. Don't give in. Make Charles proud. Don't give in._

Emma's hand reaches over, sliding through the mess, and with a devilish grin and the darkest touch, she lets his legs give out. Alex wails as he finds himself falling hard onto Azazel, the demon's claws ripping across his belly as he passes. Emma laughs, "Aw, he's tired."

She slides back, streaking blood across Alex's side. Alex is quickly flipped over and shoved down where she had previously been kneeling, Azazel reentering before the active pain can turn to an ache. The demon's pace is unchanged, still fast and brutal and Alex cries out as he's penetrated from a different angle. He can't reign in his sobs, "St-stop!"

"He's a demon, sweetie. He doesn't need to." Emma coos, hands stroking Alex's hair gently, almost motherly. Tears slide past his closed lids and she wipes them away with bloody fingers.

Azazel watches the exchange indifferently, hips still jackhammering into the young boy's body with a force no human could maintain. He feels the fragile muscles shaking and the even thinner skin tearing with each invasion. The strangled sounds of agony make Azazel shut his eyes in delight, "Release him. I want to feel him struggle."

Alex feels Emma's control slip away and he desperately shoves at Azazel's chest. His efforts do not even seem to register, arms sore and shaking with weakness.

_No. No! Let me go! Get off of me!_

Emma laughs, tousling Alex's hair, "Aw! He's like a weak little kitten."

Alex grunts angrily, twisting his leg out of Azazel's hand and bringing his knee up, "N-no!"

The demon doesn't even wince and he quickly recaptures Alex's leg. His tail wraps around the boy's neck again, tighter than before. Alex's hands fly up to try and free himself but Azazel is too strong and he's quickly loosing strength as the air vacates his lungs. Alex can feel his lip split as the red tip of the teleporter's tail presses into his open mouth, further suffocating him. His vision begins to spot and his fingers fall away weakly. He's about to pass out and he's not sure he'll ever wake up, but he still has to fight, even if he's completely fucked.

Just before the lights go out, Alex bites down.

 

* * *

  

Azazel roars, pulling out and scrambling off of the boy. He clutches his injured tail. Blood pours from the wound and he snarls at Alex once before flickering away.

Alex's vision slowly comes back and he coughs painfully, trying to reinflate his lungs. There's blood filling his mouth where Azazel's tail has cut him and he turns his head to the side, letting the tip fall from his mouth. Trails of blood follow it, sticky on his chin and lips.

He doesn't even notice Emma looming over him.

 

* * *

 

With Moira's assistance, the children are transported to the Xavier Estate. Charles trusts Raven to get them settled, and after one last assurance from Moira that everyone will be fine, he and Erik head back to the destroyed facility.

Obviously, Cerebro is their best bet on locating Alex. They find him within minutes, and Charles recognizes fear and anger just before his mind goes blank. He jerks, straining to find Alex again, "What? He just... Erik, he just vanished! I had him, I-" Charles frowns suddenly, realization dawning, "The teleporter. He's with the teleporter."

Erik growls, slamming his hand against the wall in frustration, "Try Shaw."

Charles stretches his reach, searching, searching, and quickly comes up blank. He shakes his head, "He's blocking me. I can't find him." An additional strain proves Emma to be a dead end as well, and Charles feels his stress rising as he reaches out again for the silent hurricane.

"There! I have him. There's a blank spot next to him, he must be with Shaw."

 

* * *

 

Emma reaches down and wraps her fingers around Alex's windpipe, squeezing. Alex thrashes weakly, still exhausted and out of breath, teetering on the edge of consciousness. She sneers down at him, "You little bastard."

Alex stares up at her through fluttering eyelids, unable to comprehend anything but the need for air. His hands lay limp on his chest, fingers twitching towards his neck. Alex sends off an apology in his mind that he hopes is loud enough for Charles to hear, _I tried. I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough._

Emma doesn't let go until the light leaves his eyes.

 

* * *

 

Shaw is in some sort of military compound. Abandoned, Charles hopes, fearing that they may walk into the aftermath of a massacre. He is incredibly relieved when, upon their arrival, they find no bodies.

After a quick scan of the area, Charles steps forward and starts towards the void, Erik fuming behind him.

Charles brushes the other man's mind, _Calm yourself._

Erik glares at him, "That man-"

"I _know_." Charles interrupts, "But your anger is throwing off my concentration and if I am to be of any use in rescuing Alex than I will need you to _calm your mind_."

Erik stumbles at little at that, though he doesn't protest when Charles pulls neutral memories forward, so Charles considers it a win. He keeps the gate between their minds ajar, letting Erik hear everything he picks up from the mutant currently accompanying Shaw.

_Janos. Riptide, they call him._

And then the information that makes both men shake with rage, _Alex is with Azazel and Emma._

 

* * *

 

Emma lays an icy hand against Alex's still chest, a finger below his ear just to be sure. She feels nothing and when she reaches into the boy's mind, all she hears is silence.

 

* * *

 

The two mutants reach an entrance rather quickly and Erik forces the door open, not bothering to be quiet. Shaw will know they're here soon enough.

They move briskly down the corridors, Charles chasing the empty space that is Shaw. They turn a corner and he points at one of the doors, _He's in there._

Erik doesn't answer, and before Charles even realizes he's moved, the door is diminished to a crumpled heap of steel. "Where is he?" Erik growls, bypassing Janos in favor of glaring daggers into Shaw's back.

The young mutant raises his hand, the air around him swirling. Charles reaches towards him, "Sleep."

Janos drops to the floor instantly.

"Impressive." Shaw drawls, turning his gaze to Charles, "Let's see you try that one on me."

"Where is he?" Erik repeats, standing mere feet away from Shaw.

"Erik." The older man looks at him and answers as an afterthought, "If you're referring to the boy, he's obviously not here."

Erik snarls at the brush off and rushes forward, Charles' arm the only thing holding him back, "Erik!"

 _Don't. He'll kill you._ Charles commands. And then, _He's telling the truth. A_ _lex isn't here. We'll need Shaw to find him. Patience._

Erik calms quickly at the thought of losing Alex forever and Charles releases his arm. He looks back to the man that destroyed his life, "What is it you want?"

 

* * *

  

Emma calls out for Azazel, annoyed that he's left her behind. The demon appears in moments, the end of his tail smoldering. Emma places her foot on Alex's chest and the three of them disappear in a swirl of smoke and light.

 

* * *

 

"I'm not sure I understand what you're asking." Shaw responds lazily in that round-about way of his.

"Alex: What do you want with him? You said you won't hurt your own kind so why take him?" Erik demands, barely holding back. He's sure Charles is controlling him to some extent, and yet he can't make himself angry about that when Alex's life is on the line.

Shaw looks at Erik, almost pitying, "He isn't the one I want. You are."

 

* * *

 

Emma steps away from Alex's body and Azazel vanishes again, probably to nurse his wounds. She sneers. _Pathetic._

A familiar presence makes her stop. She tilts her head, feeling. _The telepath... And_ _Erik._

She grins, and heads in their direction.

 

* * *

 

"The boy isn't important. He's not strong like you are Erik. He won't fight." Shaw explains, stepping closer to Erik. Erik doesn't dare flinch, and Shaw continues, "He's too close to these humans. They've only betrayed him and yet he continues to fight for them. I can't use him, Erik. What I need," He lifts a hand, "is you."

Charles yanks Erik away so suddenly that even he seems startled by his actions. Still, the shock felt by all of the room's occupants doesn't stop him from pushing Erik behind him, "You can't use Erik either. You-"

Charles falls silent and his head jerks to the side. Erik and Shaw both follow his gaze. Emma stands in the doorway.

She meets Charles' eyes briefly and smirks at Erik, "Lensher."

He doesn't respond and she looks back to Charles.

"Where's Alex?" He spits.

"Why don't you find out for yourself?" She teases, and Charles is startled to find her mind is open. He hesitates briefly before diving in.

 

* * *

 

 He sees Alex's bare back and arms, his hands reaching out and caressing the red man, stripping away his clothing; sitting back, legs spread and hands moving between them; sliding down into the demon's lap with a whine, bouncing up and down and begging for more; rocking down, fast and hard, whimpering and begging, _Please_ ; lust and sex and skin.

Charles can't handle seeing his charge in such a position and he retreats from Emma's mind, feeling incredibly ill. He shuts his eyes for a moment, but the images are burned into the insides of his eyelids and the feelings, the dirty want and amusement are both strong in his mind. There's a rush of need and a cool burn and something else, something Charles doesn't recognize. Something foreign and cold and detached, something callous and bitter and... icy.

Charles feels his limbs shake with rage. He knows Alex's mind, knows his psyche as well as any of his students and what he's feeling isn't Alex at all. It's too cold, lacking in passion and anger but drowning in hate that the boy could never be capable of. It's laughing with sick pleasure and too calm and Charles knows what he's feeling is not Alex. It's not Alex at all.

"YOU!" Charles screams, lunging forward with rage. Emma's eyes widen in shock and he feels her shoving at his mind to no avail. He's stronger. He's always been stronger. He's just never needed it before now.

Charles shoves against her mental barriers, knocking them down with ease and thrusting deep, tearing at thoughts and memories and wielding illusions of terror not even the ice queen can handle. He hears her scream, quiet beneath the rush of blood in his ears and his own vengeance. Charles feels Shaw moving closer, not as clear but even the helmet can't stop him now and he flings the man away with a thought and presses him tight against the far wall before forcing Emma's hands to her own neck. His pupils are blown wide with rage.

Her fingers tighten.

 

* * *

 

Alex is sprawled out on the floor, still as the air around him. The room is silent and cold. Empty.

 

* * *

 

Charles clenches his fist and he watches as Emma's knuckles turn white and her eyes begin to roll back, face and lips tinted blue. He squeezes hard, doesn't stop until he feels her last breath, and then he drops her without a thought, turning to face Shaw, who is pinned against the wall.

Charles presses him into it harder, snarling as he hears the cracking of ribs. He glares daggers at the man and smiles when he screams. Charles sneers, "You never should have touched him."

Erik stares on in horror as Charles approaches the man he hates, eyes glancing at Emma's body, her hands still locked around her throat. For the first time since his mother died, Erik is truly afraid.

Charles marches forward, hand held out and Shaw is shaking, choked grunts slipping from his lips. Erik can see his bones shifting under pressure, popping beneath his flesh. His skin is flushed, growing redder by the second and then he's glowing with heat, screaming as his body shines white and suddenly, so suddenly, he is swallowed in flames.

Within the blink of an eye, he is gone.

Erik is frozen where he stands, the image of Shaw exploding with his own power sharp in his mind and he's scared to look at Charles, scared to take his eyes off of the place where his tormentor just stood in case it's all a mere illusion.

Charles' voice brings him back, "Come on."

Erik is oddly relieved with how much it shakes - Charles is just as frightened of his actions as he is, probably more so. Erik reaches out with his mind only to find Charles has shut the door connecting them, the warmth constantly flowing from him locked away and Erik can't get in. He feels cold.

Charles sidesteps Emma's body and walks towards the door she entered, "This way."

They move down the corridors, calm and controlled as Charles guides them with a memory he doesn't own. They come to a heavy door and Erik doesn't hesitate to crush it and fling it aside. It lands with a heavy thud.

When he looks into the room, he almost wishes he hadn't.

"Alex..." He breathes, rushing forward and falling to his knees beside the boy. He reaches out with shaky hands, eyes wide as they take in the sight of blood and blistered skin and...

Stillness.

Erik lays his hand down on Alex's chest and feels nothing. "No." He whispers, eyes hot, "No!"

Charles kneels beside him, gently pushing Erik's hand away and replacing it with his own. He lays his other palm over Alex's face, fingers spread wide against cool skin, and he puts everything he is into this moment, all of his focus and all of his strength, and everything he's ever said and believed pales in comparison to what he's feeling now. He calls out to Erik with his mind, opening the door again, and Erik's hands quickly move to cover his. Charles feels them connect, feels their thoughts merging and the power of one mind becomes two.

Charles doesn't look away from Alex's chest, watching, pleading, forcing. Hope and love and Erik.

A breath.

"Charles..." Erik's hand tightens over his own, their fingers curling together in anticipation.

Another breath, a deeper one, chest rising beneath their laced fingers, eyelashes fluttering under Charles' palm.

A heartbeat, growing stronger and Charles feels tears on his face, his or Erik's or both, he doesn't know, but they're there, blurring his vision and he blinks them away to see muscle and skin and sweet, beautiful movement.

Charles moves their hands up Alex's face to cover his forehead and they watch, terrified and hopeful and breathless.

Charles chokes on a sob at the first sign of blue, Erik's words loud in his head and passing his lips as well, "My son."

Once he hears them, Charles isn't so sure they aren't his own.

Alex blinks, lips parting and Charles pushes Alex's hair off of his forehead, smears away blood with his thumb, Erik's hand still clutching his and they both hold tight to Alex's heartbeat.

"You came." Alex whispers, and Charles sees his lips move but he thinks he's only hearing the words in his mind.

He nods, swallowing a sob, "Of course we did."

Erik shifts closer, watching Alex with wonder, feeling his chest rise and fall and terrified that it will stop. He squeezes Charles' hand and tries to smile, "Let's get you out of here."

Alex doesn't answer, his eyes closing and Erik's stomach turns with horror. Charles' hand flips so they're palm-to-palm and he squeezes gently, "It's okay, Erik. He's only sleeping. He's dealt with enough for one day."

Erik drags his eyes away from Alex and up to Charles' face. He nods, squeezes their hands once more before pulling away.

They lift Alex together, Charles wrapping the boy's arms around Erik's neck and positioning his head on Erik's shoulder, face turned in towards his chest. Charles lends his strength with a hand on Erik's arm and a gentle stream of thought. Neither speaks, their steps slow as they leave this horrid place, afraid to look away from Alex yet horrified by the sight of the damage he'd suffered all the same.

Charles focuses on the rise and fall of his chest, a gentle nudge against Alex's mind now and again, checking, just checking, and if he grips Erik a little tighter between each breath, then neither man says a word.

 

* * *

 

Alex sleeps for two weeks straight with Charles' influence. He doesn't dream unless the psychic is there to bring him peace, his forced sleep usually quiet and black. Either Erik or Charles will hold vigil over him on any given night, listening to the _plink-plink-plink_ of an IV, courtesy of one of Moira's contacts.

Alex's bed has been moved into Charles' room, though it may as well be Erik's too as neither man leaves for very long. They take turns sleeping, one always at Alex's side, pressing his face with a cool cloth and speaking gently to his unconscious form. His fever is difficult to control, often rising to such temperatures that he must be moved to a luke-warm bath.

It is during one such fit when Erik confesses his fears.

"The sick were not common in the camps. The moment one fell ill, they were terminated. Adults, the elderly," He looks up at Charles, "Children. They made no exceptions. Fevers were a death sentence."

Charles squeezes Erik's shoulder, offering what little comfort he can. Erik looks down, pushing Alex's hair back. Charles' heart warms at the movement. He's always amazed at Erik, how so much rage and hunger can live within a mind alongside so much love and grace. Erik is truly the most intricately woven being Charles has ever come in contact with.

"We lost him." Erik says quietly, almost drowned out by the gentle slosh of water.

Charles reaches down to grab Erik's hand and links their fingers, "Yes, we did. But we got him back."


End file.
